Curse you, Boredom!
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Boredom is an overgrown, lean, mean Decepticon or so says Sideswipe's daydream. When the dream comes to life, it's hard to tell the difference between dreams and reality!
1. Chapter 1

A/N

One day, on Fanfiction, I was talking with my friend when we were overshadowed by the accursed evil that is boredom! I wanted so badly to write something of it. This story was born. Not really sure where I am going with it. Can you tell the different between a dream and reality?

Curse you, boredom!

**Autobot base-09:17.**

Sideswipe was slumped outside. He was barely awake. He couldn't think of anything. He'd been typing back and forth with his online pen pal when suddenly he came down with the worst thing imaginable: Boredom. He yawned, waiting for the ding of his pen pal's newest message. He couldn't think of any new pranks or anything fun to do. Stupid boredom. Finally the computer dinged. He perked, opening the chat again.

_Chat list:_

_Mastermind:__ :/ Now what?_

_Love Doc__: ummmmm…dunno…O.O_

Sideswipe groaned. They were both bored. He smiled lightly. A funny sentence came to mind and he typed it on the chat list. He was quick about it before Prowl came by to check on him like he did periodically. Just as Prowl came, Sideswipe smashed the laptop shut and stashed it behind a rock.

"Working hard?" Prowl asked.

"Or hardly working?" replied Sideswipe, a large grin upon his face.

"Fine," Prowl sighed. "Your brother should be back soon, too."

Prowl left. To see this through, Sideswipe kept smiling at him. Eventually it sold and Prowl was gone from sight. Sideswipe let out a deep sigh, digging for his laptop again. He opened it up in time to see the latest reply.

_Chat list:_

_Mastermind__: We have met u again, my old enemy, Boredom!_

_Love Doc__: Curse you boredom! DX_

Sideswipe laughed. He imaged Boredom being a tall, lean Decepticon with sharp blades on his arms. His bright red optics scanned the horizon for cheerful happy humans. The only thing Boredom enjoyed was stealing living beings' happiness. He laughed maniacally as he stole the cheerfulness of the humans' soul. Now, enter Sideswipe.

"Stand down!" ordered Sideswipe.

"Make me, Autobot! Or I will steal your cheerfulness as well," laughed the Decepticons. "And leave you **bored**!"

"We meet again my old enemy!" Sideswipe recited.

"Let it end here!" bellowed Boredom.

"It shall!" nodded Sideswipe. "And I shall be victoriously happy!"

"Never!" howled Boredom, lunging forward.

The ding of a new chat message snapped Sideswipe awake. He shook his head, losing the adventure of his daydream. Ha, he thought, Boredom, some twisted Decepticon-like being? Sideswipe lifted his laptop screen open again, though he didn't remember closing it. A new chat had opened. Someone new had decided to chat with him.

"Now, who do we have here?" Sideswipe hummed, opening the chat.

The new chat was washed out. The color drained from the screen leaving it a muted shade. The haunting black words slowly typed along the screen. Sideswipe's optics widened as the letters spelled into words and words into sentences.

_Chat list:_

_Monotony: Why, hello._

_Mastermind: Who is this?_

_Monotony: Don't you know, my old friend?_

Sideswipe edged his hands away from the keyboard. Old friend? Monotony? He quickly opened Google, hoping his hunch was wrong. He typed in 'monotony definition'. In the meantime, Monotony was still talking.

_Monotony: Even if you don't recall, I will tell you something, Sideswipe._

_Mastermind: how do you know who I am? Who is __**this**__!_

_Monotony: I have something precious of yours._

_Mastermind: what!_

_Monotony: I have your brother…_

With that the chat disappeared, replacing the screen with the Google answers. Sideswipe sat froze a moment, staring forward into space. His optics rested slowly on the screen. The top of the Google lists read: Monotony-tedious lack of variety. Synonym-**Boredom**. Sideswipe gulped. Has his daydream just become reality?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Wahahahahaha! This story only had one chapter and it got more reviews than I thought! so here is chapter two which probably makes less sense than the last. Sideswipe is lost in his thoughts and has a hard time believing what is real.

**Highway: 10:02**

"What do I do?" gasped Sideswipe as he drove. "What do I do!"

He wasn't sure if he was still asleep or not. Hadn't he wakened up? He was driving around, just to be certain. He was going to South Street, where Sunstreaker was with Ironhide and Jazz. He just needed to be sure of himself. When he saw Sunstreaker with the others, he'd explain this crazy dream he had to his brother and they'd laugh about it. They'd laugh…

Sideswipe grinded to a halt in front of South Street, in front of a large hole in the construction. This was where the others were supposed to be working. No one was there. Sideswipe transformed frantically. His optics darted back and forth, looking for a hopeful sign. There was nothing, though. All was bleak. Like something…Sideswipe gasped. Something had stolen the hope…and happiness.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sideswipe shouted. "I'm so dreaming…"

He sat by in the middle of the road, unloading his laptop. He needed to check in on his pen pal and tell her about the craziness. Maybe she'd think it was a joke or play along for fun. He was hoping for anything really. He opened his chat list again. She was still on, lucky him. He said hello and she yelled at him for disappeared.

_Love Doc: where did you go?_

_Mastermind: Something came up…can I tell you something?_

_Love Doc: Oh please._

_Mastermind: Boredom lives! He has my brother!_

As soon as he typed it he knew his error. She'd see it as some sort of joke. Like his brother got bored. They were still playing the same game, that's what she'd think. He groaned, wishing he'd thought of some other way to type his thoughts. The computer dinged.

_Love Doc: What the! Boredom kidnapped who? You're joking!_

_Mastermind: my brother! This is no joke! Boredom is a Decepticon!_

Sideswipe groaned louder. That sounded even worse! Why was he so bad at this! Why couldn't he think straight! He sighed, gathering himself again. He waited patiently for the next ding and message from his online friend. A few minutes later, the next chat bubble popped up.

_Love Doc: How are you going to get him back?_

_Mastermind: I don't know. I don't know where he is._

_Love Doc: Wonderful! How are you supposed to save him then?_

Sideswipe hadn't thought of that! He'd only hoped he'd been dreaming and would find Sunny here. He hadn't thought about Sunny **not** being here. Sideswipe hit himself upside the head for acting so foolish, even for him. He slunk low in his position, groaning quietly.

"What will I do?" he whispered. "What will I do!"

Finally something dawned upon him. Love Doc. She'd been talking with him for about a month and maybe she'd be able to the brains he seemingly didn't have. But having her on the computer could be difficult, especially with his dying battery. Sideswipe needed help and now!

_Mastermind: Can I talk to you?_

_Love Doc: Duh! We're talking!_

_Mastermind: No! Not over the computer! In real life. I need your help with finding my brother._

There was a long pause. Sideswipe took this time to image who Love Doc was. What if it was one of the Autobots, playing with him? What if that's who Monotony was too? Sideswipe growled. A revenge plot! Then he took the opposite route: what if it was a normal human? A young girl who didn't, yet, realize he was an alien machine locked in a war risking her planets safety. Sideswipe gulped. Finally the computer bleeped with the latest reply.

_Love Doc: You've got to be crazy but sure…_

_Mastermind: Really?_

_Love Doc: yeah but I'm not meeting u in some strange alley alone! You can stop by my house where my parents will make sure I'm not getting kidnapped._

_Mastermind: I promise I won't kidnap you…_

Sideswipe knew how silly that made him sound. He groaned. I sound like some random teenager human, he thought. Then he smiled. That's probably better than sounding like an alien robot, he decided. Her address was listed below. He nodded, loading the address into his GPS. He closed his laptop and transformed.

"Next stop, Love Doc's house!" Sideswipe whispered.

He drove off quickly, kicking up dust. He tore off toward his destination, keeping a one tracked mind. he concentrated on the task at hand: finding Love Doc, rescuing his brother and, if it comes to it, defeating Boredom itself!

While Sideswipe left, a dark figure slipped out of the shadows. He snickered, showing sharp teeth. His optics glittered red. As Sideswipe drove up in a smoke of dust, the figure slipped out of his hiding place.

"He's going to get help," the figure hummed. "It would seem."

"Follow him," ordered his radio.

"Yes, master," the figure nodded.

A/N

Who is this mister figure watching Sideswipe? Where are Sunstreaker and the others? Will Love Doc be a human or just an Autobot prank? Either way, will 'she' help him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Small town up north-13:47**

"Why…is it…so…cold," mumbled Sideswipe, climbing up a hill.

When he reached a tree coated area, he decided to walk. It wasn't very hot or too cold but still he couldn't help but miss the desert. He'd finished driving through the city a little bit ago. His GPS assured him that the house was close. Trees were everywhere which made it hard to see if there was even a house nearby.

"Finally," Sideswipe sighed.

Sideswipe found the small house hiding behind two trees to his left. He sighed, moving toward it. He was so tired but he didn't want to stop until he was completely certain. He found a small driveway beside the house. He transformed and activated a holoform. It was a young man with brown hair, bright blue eyes in a red T-shirt and blue jeans. He marched to the door and knocked.

After a while, the door opened. There stood a young teenage girl. She had a mix of strawberry blond and chestnut brown hair that curled at her shoulders. Her eyes, a shade of green, blue, grey, and amber, were looking away. She wore a navy sweatshirt, unzipped to show a light green shirt, and tight jeans. Her shoes were a dulled purple and an even duller white Nike type.

"Yeah mom, I got it!" she called behind her.

"Love Doc?" whispered Sideswipe, his holoform's voice sounding slightly computerized.

"Huh?" she gasped, looking finally at Sideswipe. "Mastermind?"

"Yeah!" Sideswipe cheered. "You said I could visit."

"I didn't think you'd actually come!" she screamed, pulling him inside and slamming the door.

"I need your help though," Sideswipe begged, his voice getting slightly muffled as he drifted farther from his car.

"With your brother?" she asked.

"Yeah but I'm gonna need to borrow you for the afternoon," Sideswipe explained. "I promise I'll bring you back!"

"Mom I'm going out with friends," she called. "I'll have my cell and I'll be home before nine!"

She led Sideswipe out of the house and went up to his car. Sideswipe sighed, happy to be near his vehicle again. She looked at the car with a smile, like she hadn't seen anything like it. She ran her hand on the hood in awe.

"Amazing ride you got!" she cheered.

"Actually I need to explain something before we start out on this," Sideswipe offered.

"What?" she gasped. "Are you really going to kidnap me!"

"Hopefully not," Sideswipe mumbled, his holoform disappearing.

"What the-!" she gasped.

Sideswipe transformed. He stood tall beside the house. He smiled at her, sitting down with laptop in hand still. She stood with her mouth wide open and eventually fell backwards.

"Oh my-!" she screamed. "Y-You're a robot!"

"I know I should've told you this before I showed up here," Sideswipe groaned.

"I probably wouldn't have believed you," she replied.

"I'm Sideswipe," he offered.

"I'm Elizabeth," she explained. "But you can call me Lizzy."

"I need you to help me with something," Sideswipe sighed.

"Your brother?" hummed Lizzy.

"Yes," Sideswipe nodded. "My brother Sunstreaker has been kidnapped by Boredom."

"Boredom isn't real!"

"He came to life! One second he was a daydream and then the next he was real!"

"How do you know that you weren't daydreaming him talking to you?"

"I went to see if my brother was still where he was working and he wasn't there."

Lizzy eyed the ground. She didn't know what to say but Sideswipe didn't know what to say either. Sideswipe transformed. He opened his passenger door for her. She stared at it for a moment then finally got up.

"We'll save your brother!" she cheered.

"Thank you," Sideswipe smiled.

"Why did you think that I could help you?" Lizzy asked, getting into the car.

"I was hoping you'd be smarter than me with my jumbled thoughts," laughed Sideswipe, closing the door behind her. She laughed loudly.

A/N

The team is assembled now where to next should be the next question!


	4. Chapter 4

**Middle of nowhere-15:04**

"I can't believe you didn't have a plan for this!" Lizzy screamed.

Lizzy stood, kicking up dust. Sideswipe sat beside her, eyeing the ground. She groaned, kicking up dust toward him. She had her hands on her hip, simply to express how upset she was to him. He whimpered.

"I was in a rush. I was panicked," he whimpered.

"And you brought me along to get lost with you!" she howled.

"I'm sorry!" he sobbed.

"Anyhow, what would be the best option for this?" she asked him.

"I have no clue," admitted Sideswipe.

"You don't!" wailed Lizzy.

"I'm sorry," Sideswipe sobbed.

"I know you are," sighed Lizzy. "We need to do something!"

Sideswipe sighed. Suddenly something dinged. The two perked. Sideswipe dug into his subspace pocket. He pulled out his laptop. Opening it up, he found a muted colored screen. Sideswipe knew what that meant. He snarled.

"Boredom!" growled Sideswipe, lowering the laptop to Lizzy.

"What'd he say?" asked Lizzy, looking at the screen.

_Chat List:_

_Monotony:__ Need some help?_

_Mastermind__: Why you! Where's my brother!_

_Love Doc__: Yeah! Where is he!_

_Monotony__: Can't you guess where I am?_

_Mastermind__: not really…_

_Love Doc__: Somewhere boring?_

_Monotony__: you're human is smarter than you are. HA_

Sideswipe glared at Lizzy. She shrugged, smiling happily at him. He groaned, looking back at the laptop. The screen was blank. Out of batteries. He groaned.

"Great," he sighed.

"No!" Lizzy shouted, kicking up more dust. "Well that was helpful!"

"Yeah," sighed Sideswipe. "Now what?"

"I don't know," mumbled Lizzy, "Maybe we should…"

Something was coming up on the horizon. Two cars and one plane. The dust spun up, spreading everywhere. Lizzy began to cough. Sideswipe blocked her from the dust storm. The three vehicles transformed, showing off their Cybertronian origins. Each had dulled out red eyes and Cybertronian tattoos drawn all over them.

"Well, well, well," laughed the plane. "Who do we have here?"

"Oh shoot!" mumbled Lizzy.

"Just what we need," muttered Sideswipe, raising his hand away from Lizzy. "Decepticons."

"I am Hopeless," the plane laughed.

"Shut up, you femme!" snapped one of the cars. "I'm Sadness."

"Silence yourself, you sap story," groaned the last. "I am Depression."

"We're brothers," smiled Sadness, hugging onto Depression.

"Get off me, nut case!" hissed Depression.

"What do you crank cases want!" Sideswipe howled, waving at them.

"We were sent by our master," Sadness explained.

"To stop you!" snickered Depression.

"Master?" Lizzy hummed.

"Boredom," growled Sideswipe.

"He is quite interesting in you," sighed Hopeless. "For reasons unknown, that is."

"Why don't we get this over with!" hissed Sideswipe, standing up.

"Oh, we didn't come to fight," laughed Sadness, which was quite a twist a thoughts.

"We came to taunt," chuckled Depression.

"What kind of minions are you?" snapped Lizzy.

"Seriously," sighed Sideswipe, leaning on his rock.

"We're good minions!" grumbled Sadness.

"Yeah!" growled Depression. "What makes you think we're not!"

"Give it up, boys," Hopeless hummed, waving her hand. "This fool of a bot isn't smart enough to understand this little play date."

"What was that!" hissed Sideswipe, taking off at Hopeless.

He drove at her, punching quick and hard. She dodged easily. With arms crossed and cocky smile, she swiftly moved around his punches. Sideswipe kept trying but couldn't get a single hit through. Finally, Hopeless yawned, snickering lightly.

"You're fighting style is rather, oh what's the word," she laughed. "Oh I know! You're rather Hopeless!"

"This battle is so _boring_," Depression sighed.

"It saddens me that this is moving so slowly," yawned Sadness.

"You two and you're lame jokes," scoffed Depression.

"Give it up!" howled Hopeless, smashing Sideswipe in the chest.

Sideswipe fell back onto the rock. He groaned, slipping down beside Lizzy. Hopeless howled with laugh. The twins of boredom snickered as well. Sideswipe groaned again, feeling downright embarrassed. The three minions howled with laughter. Sideswipe sighed. He couldn't take on all three of them alone.

"Why don't you get your ugly mugs out of here!" ordered Lizzy.

"I think we've made our point," shrugged Hopeless. "I grow tired of this, anyhow."

"Let's leave then," purred Sadness. "And leave this Autobot to mope."

"Leave him to his Depression," snickered Depression.

"Why you…" growled Sideswipe, struggling to get to his feet.

"You simply don't understand," sighed Hopeless. "Boys, transform and let's go."

"No!" howled Sideswipe, watching the three leave.

A/N

What's with the three crank shafts? Will Lizzy and Sideswipe come up with somewhere to go? Where could the most boring place be?


End file.
